Unvan
:1 san :1 ünvan * : * : fr:unvan nl:unvan A title is a prefix or suffix added to someone's name to signify either veneration, an official position or a professional or academic qualification. In some languages, titles may even be inserted between a first and last name (for example, Graf in German, Cardinal in Catholic usage or clerical titles such as Archbishop). Some titles are hereditary. Formal social titles *Mr - Formal male title *Ms - Formal female title *Mrs - Formal title for married females *Miss - Formal title for unmarried females Academic titles *Professor **Assistant Professor **Associate Professor **Professor Emeritus *Dean **Dean Emeritus *Doctor **Ph.D. / D.Phil. – Doctor of Philosophy **J.D. – Juris Doctor **LL.D – Doctor of Laws **D.D. – Doctor of Divinity **D.Sc. – Doctor of Science **DBA – Doctor of Business Administration **DPA – Doctor of Public Administration **D.Min. – Doctor of Ministry **D.Mus. – Doctor of Music **DMA – Doctor of Musical Arts **DFA – Doctor of Fine Arts **DA – Doctor of Arts **D.Prof – Doctor of Professional Studies (Professional Doctorate) **Ed.D. **PsyD **Pharm.D. **Th.D. **Doctorates in the field of medicine: ***MD ***DC ***D.O. ***DDS ***DMD ***O.D. ***DPT ***DPM ***DVM *Master **MArch – Master of Architecture **MA – Master of Arts **MBA – Master of Business Administration **MPA – Master of Public Administration **MChem – Master in Chemistry **MDiv – Master of Divinity **MEd – Master of Education **MEng – Master of Engineering **MFA – Master of Fine Arts **MHA -Master of Healthcare Administration **LL.M – Master of Law **MLA **MPhil – Master of Philosophy **MRes – Master of Research **MSc – Master of Science **MPhys – Master of Physics **MSE – Master of Science in Engineering **MSRE – Master of Science in Real Estate **Magister – Magister **ThM – Master of Theology *Bachelor **BArch – Bachelor of Architecture **BSc – Bachelor of Science **BA – Bachelor of Arts **BEng – Bachelor of Engineering **B.Phil – Bachelor of Philosophy **LLB – Bachelor of Law **Bachelor of Fine Arts **BVSc – Bachelor of Veterinary Science *Other **Lecturer **Research Fellow Professional titles *Judge *Officer *RN *MT/CLS *AICP *Attorney *Accountant **CA **CPA **CIA **CGA **CMA **CFM **CFP **CFE **CFA **MAcy **MBA *Advocate *Ambassador designated individual representative *Bailiff *Barrister *Chartered Surveyor(MRICS) *Coach *Engineering titles: **PE, Professional Engineer **SE, Structural Engineer **GE, Geotechnical Engineer **Chartered Engineer(CEng) **Incorporated Engineer(IEng) **Eur Ing, European Engineer **P.Eng, Professional Engineer *IT Professionals: **Chartered IT Professional(CITP) **Member of the British Computing Society (MBCS) *Chartered Biologist(CBiol) *Chartered Scientist (CSci) *EurChem *Master Mariner *MLIS *MSN *MSW *Logistician **CPL **PLog **FCILT **CMILT **CTP *Notary *NPLQ *Registered Pharmacist R.Ph *PA, RPA, PA-C or RPA-C *Physicists: **P.Phy, Chartered Physicist (UK) **P.Phy, Professional Physicist (Canada) * Pilot Qualifications: ** Airline Transport Pilot License (ATPL) ** Commercial Pilot License (CPL) ** Private Pilot License (PPL) * Pilot – Professional Titles/Ranks: **Captain (Capt.) **First Officer (F/O.) **Second Officer (S/O.) **Flight Engineer (F/E.) *Queen's Counsel QC (KC when monarch is male) *Reader *Urban planning titles: **AICP, Certified Planner **RPP, Registered Professional Planner Ecclesiastical titles Abbess • Abbot • Ablak • Anax • Archbishop • Archdeacon • Ayatollah • Blessed • Bishop • Bodhisattva • Brother • Buddha • Cantor • Cardinal • Catholicos • Chaplain • Deacon • Dean • Demiurge • Elder • Father • Friar • Imam • Mahdi • Messiah • Minister • Monsignor • Mother Superior • Mullah • Nath • Pastor • Patriarch • Pope • President, especially in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints • Primate • Prophet • Rabbi • Rebbe • Reverend • Rosh HaYeshiva • Saint • Saoshyant • Sister • Ter • Tirthankar • Vardapet • Venerable Devotional titles *Titles of Jesus *Titles of Mary * Śākyamuni (Buddha) * Titles of Mohammed * Mahdi * "King of Kings," "Elect of God," and "Conquering Lion of the Tribe of Judah the Author of Mankind", used by Rastafarians for Haile Selassie I. * Master used in Kung Fu and some forms of Buddhism, Shinto, Confucianism and Hinduism. * Rinpoche In Tibetan Buddhism. Titles for heads of state and other leaders Elected or popularly proclaimed *Chairman (from which comes Vice Chairman) *Colonel (from which comes Lieutenant Colonel) *Pontiff (the title held by the pope, pope being the position) *President (from which comes such titles as Deputy President, Executive Vice President, Lord President of the Council, and Vice President) *Regent (The biarchs of San Marino are titled Captains Regent. From this term also came the historical title Prince Regent.) Hereditary *Chief – origin of Chief of Staff, Chieftain, Clan Chief, Hereditary Chief, and War Chief. The present head of Samoa is titled a Paramount Chief * Prince/Princess – Title often given to the sons and daughters of ruling monarchs. Also a title of the upper nobility in the Holy Roman Empire and its subsidiary territories until 1918. The German term for this title is Fürst which loosely translates as prince. *Archduke/Archduchess – An historical title of the Habsburg Dynasty that ruled Austria and Hungary until 1918 *Grand Duke/Grand Duchess. Historical title of the Romanov Dynasty that ruled Russia until 1917. Also used in various Germanic territories until World War I. *Duke/Duchess *Earl (Count outside the UK)/Countess *Emir/Emira – Arabic Prince/Princess *Emperor/Empress *Baron/Baroness *Marquess/Marchioness *King/Queen *Leader – The head of state of North Korea is titled Great Leader. The de facto head of state of Iran is titled Supreme Leader. *Sultan/Sultana (title) – Arabic for "powerful ruler" *Maharajah/Maharani *Viscount/Viscountess *Pharaoh Historical titles for heads of state The following are no longer officially in use, though some may be claimed by former regnal dynasties. Appointed *Caesar (an honorific family name passed through Roman emperors by adoption) *Legate *Tetrarch *Satrap Elected or popularly declared *Archon *Caudillo *Consul *Decemvir *Roman dictator *Doge *Duce *Führer *Imperator *Lord Protector *Triumvir Hereditary *Basileus *Caliph *Khagan *Khan *King-Emperor (The feminine equivalent is Queen-Empress) *Malik *Mikado *Nawab *Negus *Pharaoh *Regina (the masculine form is Rex) *Saopha *Sapa Inca *Shah *Tsar When a difference exists below, male titles are placed to the left and female titles are placed to the right of the slash. * Africa ** Almamy – Fulani people of west Africa ** Asantehene – Ashanti, title of the King of the Ashanti People in Ghana ** Eze – Igbo people of Nigeria ** Kabaka – Baganda people of Buganda in Uganda ** Negus – Ethiopia ** Oba – Yoruba people of Nigeria ** Omukama – Bunyoro, title of some kings in Uganda ** Pharaoh – ancient Egypt ** Tutsi Mwami – Kings of Rwanda and Burundi * Asia ** Arasan/Arasi – Tamil Nadu (India), Sri Lanka ** Bayin – The title given to the king of pre colonial Burma ** Phrabat Somdej Phrachaoyuhua – King of Thailand (Siam), the title literally means "The feet of the Greatest Lord who is on the heads (of his subjects)" (This royal title does not refer directly to the king himself but to his feet, according to traditions.) ** Druk Gyalpo — hereditary title given to the king of Bhutan ** Chakrawarti Raja – India Sri Lanka ** Chogyal — "Divine Ruler" — ruled Sikkim until 1975 ** Datu – pre-colonial Philippines ** Engku or Ungku – Malaysia, to denote particular family lineage akin to royalty **Huángdì – Imperial China (Emperor) ***Hwangje – Self-styled Korean "emperor"; states that unified Korea ***Hoang De – Self-styled Vietnamese "emperor"; unified Vietnam ** Meurah – Aceh before Islam ** Maha raja/feminine form is Maharani – Emperor, Empress India, Sri Lanka ***Racha – Thailand, same meaning as Raja ***Raja – pre-colonial Philippines ***Raja – Malaysia, Raja denotes royalty in Perak and certain Selangor royal family lineages, is roughly equivalent to Prince or Princess ***Raja – Nepal King ***Rani – Nepali Queen ***Hari – Filipino title for king ** Patabenda – Sub- king Sri lanka ** Preah Karuna Preah Bat Sâmdech Preah Bâromneath – King of Cambodia Khmer , the title literally means "The feet of the Greatest Lord who is on the heads (of his subjects)" (This royal title doesn't refer directly to the king himself but to his feet, according to traditions.) ** Qaghan – Central Asian Tribes ** Saopha – Shan, king of Shan, today as a part of Myanmar ** Susuhanan – the Indonesian princely state of Surakarta until its abolition ** Shahinshah or Padshah or Badshah- Persian/Iranian "King of Kings" or Persian rulers in Hindustan(India) ***Shah – Persian/Iranian and Afghanistan and Tajikistan King ** Sheikh – Arabic traditional regional leader, principalities of (Bahrain, Kuwait, Qatar, UAE) ** Sultan/Sultana – Arabic King (present Oman and former Ottoman Empire) ***Aceh, Brunei, Java, Oman, Malaysia, Sultan is the title of seven (Johor, Kedah, Kelantan, Pahang, Perak, Selangor, and Terengganu) of the nine rulers of the Malay states. ** Syed – Islamic World, descendants of the Islamic prophet Muhammad ** Tennō or Mikado – Japan ***Sumeramikoto, Okimi – Japan, king ***Shogun – Japanese military dictator, always a Samurai ** Tengku – Malaysia, Indonesia, Tengku (also spelled Tunku in Johor, Negeri Sembilan, Kedah and Deli Sultanate of Indonesia is roughly equivalent to Prince or Princess ** Veyndhan, ko/Arasi – Tamil Nadu(India) ** Wang (King) – pre-Imperial China. In China, "king" is the usual translation for the term wang 王. ***Wang – States of Korea that did not have control over the entire peninsula. ***Vuong – States in Vietnam that did not control the entire realm. ** Yang di-Pertuan Agong – Monarch of Malaysia, elected each five years among the reigning Sultan of each Malaysian state * Europe ** Arqa/Thagavor – King of Armenia ** Germanic king ** Basileus – Greek ruler ** Despot, a Byzantine court title, also granted in the states under Byzantine influence, such as the Latin Empire, Bulgaria, Serbia, and the Empire of Trebizond. ** Vezér – Ancient Hungarian ** Fejedelem – Ancient/Medieval Hungarian ** Tsar – the ruler of Imperial Russia ** Vojvoda (Serbian)/Vajda (Hungarian) – Serbian/Hungarian/Romany Title ** Domn (in Romanian) /Gospodar (in Old Slavonian) – Medieval Romania (Moldova, Wallachia) ** Rí, Rí túaithe, Ruiri, Rí ruireach, and Ard Rí – King, local king, regional overking, (provincial) king of overkings, and High King in Gaelic Ireland, also Scotland ** Kniaz'/Knyaginya/Knez/Knjeginja (generally translated as "prince") – Kievan Rus'/Serbia ** Kaiser – Imperial Germany ** Tsar/Tsaritsa – Bulgaria, pre-imperial Russia, Serbia ** Kunigaikshtis (Kunigaikštis) – Lithuanian, duke as in Grand Duchy of Lithuania. ** Župan sometimes Veliki Župan (Grand Župan) – Serbia, Croatia **Autocrator Greek term for the Byzantine Emperor * Oceania ** Chieftain – Leader of a tribe or clan. ** Tu i or tui – there were/are also kings in Oceania (i.e. Tonga, Wallis and Futuna, Nauru) ** hou eiki, matai, ali i, tūlafale, tavana, ariki – usually translated as "chief" in various Polynesian countries. ** "Mo'i" normally translated as King is a title used by Hawaiian monarchs since unification in 1810. The last person to hold that title was Queen Lili'uokalani. Fictional and hypothetical titles for heads of state *Alpha *Anarch *Darth *Dominar *Domm *Grand Moff *Popess The title of a character found in Tarot cards based upon the Pope on the Roman Catholic Church. As the Bishop of Rome is an office always forbidden to women there is no formal feminine of Pope, which comes from the Latin word papa (an affectionate form of the Latin for father). Indeed the Oxford English Dictionary does not contain the word. The mythical Pope Joan, who was reportedly a woman, is always referred to with the masculine title pope, even when her female identity is known. Further, even if a woman were to become Bishop of Rome it is unclear if she would take the title popess; a parallel might be drawn with the Anglican Communion whose female clergy use the masculine titles of priest and bishop as opposed to priestess or bishopess. Nonetheless some European languages, along with English, have formed a feminine form of the word pope, such as the Italian papessa, the French papesse, and the German Päpstin. *Tisroc Honorary titles granted by heads of state Current *Consort (The husband of a queen who rules in her own right is known as a Prince Consort) *Chamberlain (from which come the titles Grand Chamberlain, Lord Chamberlain, and Lord Great Chamberlain) *Champion (mostly archaic, but the United Kingdom does still maintain an official Queen's Champion) *Marshal (from which come Air Chief Marshal, Air Marshal, Air Vice Marshal, Earl Marshal, Field Marshal, Grand Marshal, Hereditary Marshal, and Reich Marshal) *Aide-de-camp *Equerry *Duke (the feminine equivalent is Duchess) *Marquis or Marquess (the feminine equivalent is Marquise or Marchioness) *Count (the feminine equivalent is Countess) *Earl (used in the United Kingdom instead of Count, but the feminine equivalent is Countess) *Viscount (feminine equivalent is Viscountess, from the same root as Count) *Baron (the feminine equivalent is Baroness) *Baronet (the feminine equivalent is Baronetess) *Chevalier *Dame (The French term of respect Madame came from the same root. The masculine equivalent of a Dame is a Knight, although a Knight uses the title Sir rather than Knight before his name. Some knights, such as a Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of the Garter or Knight Grand Cross of the Most Honourable Order of the Bath, place their full title after their name) *Lady (from which come First Lady and the anachronistic Second Lady; the masculine equivalent of Lady is Lord, from which come First Sea Lord and Lord of the Manor) *Honourable (from which comes Right Honourable) Historical *Augusta (The masculine equivalent is Augustus) *Knyaz *Comes *Concubine (The Chinese imperial system, for instance, had a vastly complex hierarchy of titled concubines and wives to the emperor) *Ras (which translates as Head) *Bitwoded (translates as Beloved) *Fitawrari (translates as Leader of the Vanguard) *Dejazmach (translates as Commander of the Gate) *Kenyazmach (translates as Commander of the Right) *Gerazmach (translates as Commander of the Left) *Graf (roughly a German equivalent to the English Earl, but broken down into Altgraf, Burggraf, Freigraf, Landgraf, Markgraf, Pfalzgraf, Raugraf, Reichsgraf, Rheingraf, Vizegraf, and Wildgraf. The feminine equivalent of a Graf is a Gräfin) *Gentleman (used as a title is such forms as Gentleman at Arms, Gentleman of the Bedchamber, and Gentleman Usher. The feminine equivalent of a Gentleman is a Gentlewoman, or, in some circumstances, a Lady.) *Hidalgo *Don (the feminine equivalent is Doña) *Sahib Executive branch of government and other sub-national rulers Currently in use *Abbess (the masculine equivalent is Abbot) *Acolyte *Admiral (from which come Grand Admiral, Lord High Admiral, Rear Admiral, and Vice Admiral) *Adjutant *Agent *Agister *Almoner (from which comes Lord High Almoner) *Ambassador *Attaché *Attorney *Awoamefia *Bishop (from which come Archbishop, Boy Bishop, Lord Archbishop, Metropolitan Bishop, and Prince Bishop) *Brigadier *Canon *Cantor *Captain (from which comes Group Captain) *Chancellor (from which come Lord Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor) *Chaplain *Chargé d'affaires *Commander (from which come Commander-in-Chief, Lieutenant Commander, and Wing Commander) *Commissioner (from which come First Church Estates Commissioner and High Commissioner) *Commodore (from which comes Air Commodore) *Comptroller (from which Comptroller General and Comptroller of the Household) *Constable (from which come Lord High Constable and Senior Constable) *Corporal (from which come Lance Corporal and Staff Corporal) *Courtier *Curator *Custos *Deacon (from which comes Archdeacon) *Dean *Denkyerahene *Docent *Doyen *Druid (the United Kingdom now has an official Archdruid) *Edohen *Ekegbian *Elder *Elerunwon *Envoy *Eze *Father (from which comes Father of the Nation) *Fon *Foreman *Forester (such as the United Kingdom's Master Forester) *General is usually used as a sort of shorthand for "general military commander". The term's far-reaching connotation has provoked its use in a very broad range of titles, including Adjutant General, Attorney General, Captain General, Colonel General, Director General, Generalissimo, General of the Army, Governor General, Lieutenant General, Lord Justice General, Major General, Resident General, Secretary General, Solicitor General, Surgeon General and Vicar General *Gentiluomo *Governor (from which comes Lieutenant Governor) *Headman *Herald of Arms *Intendant (and the related Superintendent) *Keeper, such as the British queen's Keeper of the Great Seal, and Keeper of the Prince's Privy Seal *Lama and the related Dalai Lama and Panchen Lama *Lamido *Librarian *Lieutenant (from which come First Lieutenant, Flight Lieutenant and Lord Lieutenant) *Major *Manager (from which comes General Manager) *Marcher such as the current Lady Marcher in the United Kingdom *Mate, more often titled as Chief Mate or First Mate *Matriarch (the masculine equivalent is Patriarch) *Mayor and related terms such as Lady Mayoress or Lord Mayor *Minister from which come Prime Minister and a very long list of specific designations in the form "Minister of..." *Mother (from which come Mother Superior, Queen Mother, and Reverend Mother) *Msiri *Mwami *Nizam *Oba *Obi *Obong *Officer, a generic sort of title whose use has spread in recent years into a wide array of mostly corporate and military titles. These include Air Officer, Chief Academic Officer, Chief analytics officer, Chief Business Development Officer, Chief Credit Officer, Chief Executive Officer, Chief Financial Officer, Chief Information Officer, Chief Information Security Officer, Chief Knowledge Officer, Chief Marketing Officer, Chief Operating Officer, Chief Petty Officer, Chief Risk Officer, Chief Security Officer, Chief Strategy Officer, Chief Technical Officer, Chief Warrant Officer, Corporate officer, Customs officer, Field officer, First Officer, Flag Officer, Flying Officer, General Officer, Intelligence Officer, Junior Warrant Officer, Master Chief Petty Officer, Master Warrant Officer, Officer of State, Petty Officer, Pilot Officer, Police Officer, Political Officer, Revenue Officer, Senior Officer, Ship's Officer, Staff Officer, and Warrant Officer. *Oliha *Olowo *Olu *Oni *Prefect *Prelate *Premier *Presbyter *Priest (from which comes High Priest. The feminine equivalent is Priestess.) *Primate *Principal *Prior (from which comes Lord Prior) *Provost *Pursuivant *Queen's Remembrancer *Rangatira *Ranger *Rector (from which come Lord Rector and Rector Magnificus) *Registrar (in a variant spelling in the title Lord Clerk Register) *Risaldar *Sachem *Sagamore *Searcher of the Sanctuary *Secretary (from which come Cardinal Secretary of State, Foreign Secretary, General Secretary, and Secretary of State, as well as a long list of other titles in the form "Secretary of..." in which Secretary means the same thing as Minister) *Seigneur (from which come Monsignor and the French common polite term Monsieur, equivalent to Mister) *Sergeant (from which come Sergeant at Mace and Sergeant of Arms *Sharif *Shehu *Sheikh *Sheriff (from which comes High Sheriff) *Subaltern *Subedar *Sysselmann *Timi *Treasurer (from which come Master Treasurer and Secretary Treasurer) *Verderer *Vicar *Warden (from which come Hereditary Warden and Lord Warden) *Woodman Historical *Abuna *Aedile *Ali'i *Aqabe sa'at (translates as Guardian of the Church Hours) *Balambaras (translates as Fortress Commander) *Ban *Bey *Boyar *Castellan *Cellarer *Censor *Centurion *Circuitor *Commissar, often as People's Commissar *Conquistadore *Daimyo *Dey *Dux *Elector *Gauleiter *Guardian *Ichege *Infirmerer *Inquisitor and Grand Inquisitor *Jemadar *Kitchener *Mage *Magister Militum *Majordomo *Margrave *Naib *Officium *Pasha *Palatine (Ancient Rome, the Roman Catholic Church, Hungary, etc.) *Pontiff and Pontifex Maximus *Praetor *Prebendary *Quaestor *Sacrist *Samurai *Shogun *Stadtholder *Steward *Thakore *Voivode *Viceroy (the feminine equivalent is Vicereine) *Vizier and Grand Vizier Judicial titles In current use *Advocate *Advocate General AG *Attorney *Bailiff *Barrister *Chancellor C''' (of the High Court) *Judge and Admiralty Judge *Justice '''J **Lord Chief Justice CJ (of the judiciary) **Lord Justice Clerk **Lord Justice of Appeal LJ (of the Court of Appeal) **Justice of the Peace *Magistrate and Promagistrate *Master of the Rolls MR (of the Court of Appeal) *Member and Chairman, for members of quasi-judicial boards *Mufti and Grand Mufti *President P''' (of the Queen's/King's Bench Division) or President '''P (of the Family Division) **Lord President of the Court of Session *Privy Counsellor (or Privy Councillor) PC (of Her Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council) *Queen's Counsel QC (King's Counsel KC when monarch is male) *Solicitor Historical *Lictor *Reeve *Seneschal *Tribune Legislative titles In current use *Alderman *Councillor *Delegate * Member of Congress MC *Member of Parliament MP **Member of the European Parliament MEP **Member of the Scottish Parliament MSP **Member of Provincial Parliament MPP **Member of the National Assembly MNA **Member of the Legislative Council **Member of the Legislative Assembly MLA **Member of the House of Representatives **Member of the House of Assembly *Member of the National Assembly *Representative *Senator *Speaker Historical *Burgess Honorary titles granted by an institution Titles granted by an institution and used in direct address: *Dame, which comes from the same root as Dominus *Bearer, such as Hereditary Banner Bearer, Standard Bearer, or Swordbearer *Coach *Doctor MD/PhD/JD/LLD *Friar *Master is used in many titles, including old terms for the teachers of social arts: Dance master, Drawing Master, Fencing Master, and Music Master. It is also used for school titles such as Deputy Headmaster, Housemaster, and Schoolmaster, and is the base for Deputy Master, Grandmaster, Guest Master, Joint Master, Master of the Horse, Master of the Rolls, Novice master, Queen's Bargemaster, Second Master and Senior Master. In fictional settings, you will find such characters as Dungeon Master and Slave Master. Finally, Master is the original form of Mister and its related terms- Miss, Missus, and Ms. The feminine equivalent of Master is Mistress. *Maid When used as a title before a name, this is an old way to denote an unmarried woman, such as the character Maid Marian. The closest masculine equivalent would probably be Youth although this has never really been used as a title in the same way. Young boys used to be addressed as "Master name" – this was the standard form for servants to address their employer's minor children. *Nurse and Nanny *Noble (being a member of Ancient Arabic Order of the Nobles of the Mystic Shrine) *Professor and its related titles: Adjunct Professor, Assistant Professor, Associate Professor, Distinguished Professor, and Professor Emeritus *Rabbi *Reverend *Sayyid Titles awarded by institutions due to merit but not used in correspondence: *Chief Scout (The Scout Association), the head of The Scout Association, *Queen's Scout title conferred upon a scout upon achieving highest attainable award achievable in the Scouting movement *Queen's Guide title conferred upon a guide upon highest attainable award for members of the Girl Guiding movement *Senior Grecian, Tolly-keeper, and various other fraternal school titles *Engineer, professional qualifications such as Chartered Engineer, European Engineer, Incorporated Engineer, and Professional Engineer *Premier danseur The feminine form is Prima Ballerina A rank given to an exceptional ballet soloist. *Reader For example Honorary Reader granted by a University to an individual who in seen as a leader in their discipline. Honorary job titles in the royal household: *Hereditary Falconer *Queen's Swan Marker *Grand Carver *Herb Strewer Titles granted by institutions due to position rather than merit (e.g. job title): *Apprentice *Chief butler *Director This title is used extensively for the leaders of artistic projects, such as an Animation director, Art director, Artistic director, Casting director, Creative director, Film director, Game director, Music director, Television director, Theatre director, and Video Director. Other forms are Director of Operations, Funeral Director, and Technical Director. *Instructor *Journeyman *Lecturer, including Principal Lecturer and Senior Lecturer *Scout Honorary titles granted by a mentor with the same title *Coach Honorary titles granted by peers *Adept *Akhoond *Arhat *Bwana *Brother or Sister *Citizen (from which comes First Citizen) *Coach *Comrade *Goodman and Goodwife *Grand Bard *Hajji *Mullah *Sri *Wizard, such as the Grand Wizard and Imperial Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan Honorary titles bestowed by followers *Baba *Chirologer *Condottiero *Diva *Effendi *Giani or Gyani *Guru *Maestro *Mahatma *Pandit *Pastor *Rebbe *Siddha *Sheikh, Pir, Murshid *Swami *Ustad *Yogi *Auntie or Uncle *Boss *Coach *Grandfather or Grandmother *Pundit See also * Corporate title * Ethiopian aristocratic and religious titles * False titles of nobility * Hereditary title * Honorifics * Honorary title * Military rank * Nobility * Peerage * Political institutions of Rome * Post-nominal titles * Pre-nominal titles * Royal and noble ranks * Royal and noble styles * Style (manner of address) * Use of courtesy titles and honorifics in professional writing Sources *''African Kings'' by Daniel Lainé *''Keepers of the Kingdom'' by Alastair Bruce, Julian Calder, and Mark Cator *''Master and Commander'', film directed by Peter Weir References External links * Fake titles—you cannot purchase a genuine British title Category:Titles bs:Titula bg:Титла cs:Titul eo:Titolo fa:عنوان fr:Titre de civilité hr:Titula id:Jenis gelar is:Titill it:Titolo (persona) jv:Sesebutan sw:Cheo lt:Titulas ms:Gelaran ja:称号 nn:Tittel pt:Título ru:Титул sk:Titul sl:Naziv sr:Списак титула sv:Titel th:คำนำหน้าชื่อ uk:Титул vi:Chức danh zh:称谓 Ünvanlar Çasar :1 Viyana'da oturan Alman imparatoruna verilen unvan. :1